Expectations
by thespectatorion
Summary: Poor Severus. He survived Nagini's attack, but only barely. He's in the hospital wing... and no one's visited him yet. Slight SSHG... but only if you squint.


Uh, just so you know... I can't believe I'm writing this. - -'

It screams of Snape-fangirlism and, better yet... Snape-Hermione fangirlism.

I- I really am not! -quickly closes browser window with SSHG fanfiction in it-

Anyway, back story: Snape survived the snake bite (yes! Behold the wishful thinking!) and now he's stuck in the hospital wing, and no one's even thought to visit him. Poor Sevvy.

Not really SSHG but... a beginning of it.

* * *

The door to the hospital wing opens. I feel like it is almost tentative, the way it pushes open just a little and then opens all the way.

"...Professor?"

Well. If it isn't the person I _least _expected. "I do not believe you are supposed to be at Hogwarts."

"I- I made you biscuits." She ignores me, instead choosing to stare at a parcel she clutches, the clear plastic covering it crinkling as she grips the sides of it. I am unable to tell what is in it from this angle. Presumably from her comments it contains biscuits.

Despite her obvious insecurity and still-young age, I can still tell the differences between this seventeen-year-old and the little know-it-all from all those years ago. She is... an _adult _now.

_Severus Snape._

_How very sentimental of you. Stop it. _

She continues to stare at me expectantly... and I realize I am supposed to say something.

Although I really am at a loss for words. She's holding out a plate of biscuits, now, however, so I accept it. Presumably actions will take the place of words in this instance.

Words finally come. "Your gesture is appreciated, Miss Granger... But why on earth would you do something like this?"

"I just- just wanted to say... thank you!" she said, and, to my dismay, that is a tear running down her cheek.

To hide my shock, I respond with a snarky- if I do say so myself- reply. "There are many reasons why you would need to thank me, Miss Granger, which is it?"

She stiffens as though it physically pained her, wipes away the tear, and responds quietly. "All of them, professor. You have helped us out many times. And now you're here... and... you did all that... and no one's even visiting you..."

"I thank you _very much_ for pointing that out- however, your gratitude is... unnecessary. Never did I want to save _specifically _you."

_Such a lie, Severus_. I had always known it would be a shame if she died... She has such a mind as I have never seen before or since. If she ever learned to move away from her books... she would go far. Which is why I have gone so far as to prevent her death multiple times. And Potter's, as well, though not for any personal liking of the brat.

I do not tell her that, of course.

"I am aware of this fact, professor."

"Then _why _did you feel it necessary to make- this?" I ask, gesturing towards the biscuits.

"I wanted to show you I was grateful." She watches me carefully.

I blink, and even though a reply from me is expected... I do not give one. She shrugs.

"Well... I need to go. I just wanted to let you know," she says, hesitantly walking to the door. Watching her bushy hair bounce with her steps towards the door, I realize...

She is the first visitor I have had since coming here. All the others are too busy grieving, or visiting their more sociable and welcoming injured comrades who aren't likely to bite their head off for bringing them biscuits.

I hate it more than I will ever admit, and I certainly don't know why, but I am glad it is her, and not Molly, or Arthur, or even Minerva.

"Miss Granger..."

She looks back, hope and surprise evident in her wide eyes. Swallowing my pride, I say it.

"Thank you for the biscuits."

She smiles brightly, wish granted. "You're welcome, Professor Snape! I hope you feel better soon!"

The door closes shut behind her, but I can still hear her footsteps out in the hall... but that is an odd rhythm for regular, one-foot-in-front-of-the-other walking. I can feel my lips twitch up into a smile (oddly enough, I had been certain my visage had forgotten how) because...

I do believe she is skipping. What a silly girl.

I find myself looking at the biscuits again...

They look excellent.

* * *

:D The fluff. Please review.

Any OOC Snape moments (which I _really _tried to cut down on) are due to the fact that he's been stuck in the hospital wing and also nearly died and also been given cookies/biscuits (silly American that I am, I put cookies first time 'round. Thank you, whitehound). That tends to change people.


End file.
